Forbidden Love
by Aikyo-chan
Summary: Das Leben einer Geisha ist hard doch für Sakura wird es noch härter nachdem sie sich in den gut aussehenden Sasuke Uchiha verliebt, besonders da sie ein der wichtigsten Regeln verletzt: eine Geisha darf sich nie verlieben!
1. Ein neues Leben

Geplagt von Alpträumen fuhr die kleine Sakura im Bett hoch. Jede Nacht träumte sie denselben Traum. Sie träumte von dem Tag als sie von ihren Eltern getrennt wurde und zu einem Geisha-Haus gebracht wurde, wo sie jetzt schon fast eine Woche verbrachte. Ohne ihren Willen wurde sie an dieses Haus verkauft, von ihren eigenen Eltern verraten und weggegeben als wäre sie ein Objekt. Tränen füllten ihre Augen und Sakura fing an zu weinen. Hier in diesem Geisha-Haus, welches durch strenge Regeln und Hierarchien bestimmt wurde fühlte sie sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Jeden Tag musste sie Eimer und Putzlappen in die Hand nehmen und das ganze Haus sauber halten. Als sie hier her gebracht wurde, wurde ihr erzählt dass aus ihr einmal eine prächtige Geisha werden würde und dass man sie lehren würde wie man sich als solche richtig zu verhalten hat. Jedoch dass sie das Dienstmädchen spielen musste hatte ihr keiner gesagt.  
Sakura weinte immer noch, als plötzlich ihre Schlafzimmertür aufgeschoben wurde und ein kleines blondes Mädchen den Raum betrat. Bemitleidend sah sie Sakura an, die schluchzend auf ihrem Bett saß.  
''Wieso weinst du denn?'', fragte das kleine Mädchen. Doch Sakura gab keine Antwort und blickte abwesend auf den Boden.  
''Bist du traurig dass du nicht mehr bei deinen Eltern bist? Mich haben sie auch von zu Hause weggeholt. Aber ich finde das nicht so schlimm, schließlich werde ich einmal eine Geisha sein. So schön und anmutig wie die Frauen in unserem Haus.'' ihre Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Sakura blickte sie mit verweinten Augen an.  
''Aber wie kannst du hier glücklich sein? Wir werden behandelt wie Sklaven.''  
''Sensei Tsunade hat mir erzählt dass wir noch zu jung sind um uns zu unterrichten. Wir müssen noch ein paar Jahre warten sagt sie. Bis dahin müssen wir uns damit abfinden den anderen Geishas hier zu dienen.'' das kleine Mädchen ging auf Sakura zu und setzte sich neben sie.  
''Hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin ja hier und wenn du Probleme hast, kommst du einfach zu mir. Ich werde dir zuhören.'' sie lächelte Sakura an. Diese erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft.  
''Ich bin Ino'' sagte das blonde Mädchen.  
''Ich bin Sakura'', erwiderte Sakura, die sich allmählich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
''Wir werden die Zeit hier zusammen durchstehen und später eine der schönsten Geishas werden die, die Welt je gesehen hat''

Morgens früh, um 6 Uhr schlich sich Sakura auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Haus, um sich auf dem Markt ein wenig umzusehen. Dies war zwar ohne Erlaubnis von Tsunade verboten, jedoch kümmerte das Sakura wenig. Als sie das Geisha-Haus hinter sich gelassen hatte, überquerte sie eine kleine Brücke die direkt zum Mart führte.

Sakura war beeindruckt von der Vielfalt von Waren die hier angeboten wurden. Von Fisch, Fleisch und Gemüse bis hin zu wunderschönen Statuen oder Vasen, die reichlich verziert waren und womöglich ein Vermögen kosteten. Bei ihrem Spaziergang begegnete sie auch Geishas eines anderen Hauses. Ihr Anblick faszinierte die kleine Sakura. Ihre weiß geschminkten Gesichter waren wunderschön. Ihr Haar war kunstvoll aufgesteckt und mit allerlei Accessoires versehen. Ihre prunkvollen Kimonos ließen sie aussehen wie Göttinnen. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Sakura auch so zu sein. Sie wollte auch von jedem bewundert werden und wunderschön sein.

Doch all dies würde so bald noch nicht geschehen. Enttäuscht riss sich Sakura vom Anblick der schönen Frauen los und setzte ihren Weg fort, bis sie an einem Obststand vorbeikam. Ihr Magen knurrte, doch um sich einen dieser prachtvollen Äpfel zu kaufen hatte sie kein Geld. Sie ging näher heran und sah sich hektisch um. Dann packte sie zu, als sie glaubte dass niemand hinsehen würde. Doch da lag sie falsch. Der Händler hatte sie genau beobachtet und bei der hand gepackt bevor sie weglaufen konnte.

''Hattest du vor den noch zu bezahlen? Du weißt was mit kleinen Dieben wie dir passiert oder?'' fragte er. Dies wusste Sakura ganz genau. Ino hatte ihr einmal erzählt dass dreisten Dieben einfach die Hand abgeschlagen wird damit ihnen das eine Lehre sein sollte. Sakura sah den Händler mit angsterfülltem Blick an, als dieser ein großes Messer aus einer Kiste nahm. Sie versuchte sich von seinem Griff loszureißen aber er war zu stark. Voller Angst kniff sie die Augen zu. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme.

''Tut mir leid dass meine Schwester ihnen Ärger bereitet hat werter Herr, aber sie weiß manchmal nicht was sie tut.'' Die Stimme klang wie die eines kleinen Jungen. Sakura öffnete die Augen und sah neben sich. Dort stand ein Junge, mit rabenschwarzem Haar und tiefschwarzen Augen. Er packte in seine Hosentasche und nahm ein paar Geldstücke hervor. Diese gab er dem Händler der sie mürrisch annahm und daraufhin Sakuras Hand losließ. Der kleine Junge sah Sakura an.  
''Folge mir.'' Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zu der Brücke die Sakura vorhin überquert hatte. Dort blieb er stehen und ließ sie los. Erwartungsvoll sah er Sakura an. Doch diese blickte beschämt zu Boden. ''Du bist noch nicht oft hier gewesen oder? Mach so was nie wieder sonst bis du deine Hände los.'' meinte der Junge. Sakura sah auf und blickte ihn an. ''Danke...'' wisperte sie. Der Junge lächelte. ''Keine Ursache. Pass das nächste mal besser auf.''

''Sasuke!'' erklang eine Stimme. Ein Mann kam auf die beiden zu. Sakura schätzte ihn um die 20. Er hatte schwarzes Haar das zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden war. Seine dunklen Augen sahen den Jungen der neben ihr stand verärgert an. ''Da bist du ja. Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst auf mich warten! Komm jetzt wir müssen zurück.'' Er sah Sakura kurz an, drehte sich dann jedoch um und ging. Der kleine Junge drehte sich zu ihr, verabschiedete sich und folgte dem Mann der wie es schien sein Bruder war. Sakura sah ihnen kurz nach, machte sich aber dann auf den Weg zurück zum Geisha-Haus. Tsunade müsste ihre Abwesenheit schon längst bemerkt haben. Sakura stellte sich schon auf Ärger ein und ging unsicheren Schrittes wieder zurück.

Sakura saß gerade in ihrem Zimmer und faltete die Kimonos die ihr Tsunade gegeben hatte. Nachdem Sakura am vergangen Tag zurück gekommen war, war Tsunade unglaublich wütend gewesen. Nun durfte Sakura weder einen Schritt aus dem Haus noch aus ihrem Zimmer setzten ohne Tsunades Erlaubnis. Mehrmals hatte Sakura versucht zu entwischen doch diese Versuche scheiterten kläglich, da Tsunade sich persönlich die Ehre nahm Sakura zu überwachen. Je öfter sie versuchte abzuhauen desto schwerer und ermüdender wurden die Aufgaben die sie von Tsunade aufgetragen bekam.

Eines Tages rief Tsunade die kleine Sakura zu sich. Diese betrat den großen Raum der Geisha und ging unsicher auf sie zu. Einige Meter vor Tsunade blieb sie stehen und blickte zu Boden. ''Ihr habt nach mit verlangt.'' sagte sie leise. ''Ja Sakura setz dich hin ich muss mit dir reden.'' erwiderte Tsunade. Sakura tat wie ihr befohlen und setzte sich auf Knien vor Tsunade hin. ''Sakura du weißt was wir hier mit den Mädchen vorhaben die wir ins Haus holen.'' Sakura nickte. ''Ich habe entschlossen dass die Zeit gekommen ist dich zu unterrichten und zu einer Geisha zu machen.'' Sakura die bis jetzt zu Boden geblickt hatte sah Tsunade überrascht an. ''Aber ich bin doch noch zu jung Herrin.''

''Das ist mir bewusst. Jedoch sehe ich in dir großes Potenzial und das strahlen in deinen Augen wenn du die anderen Geishas siehst beweist mir dass du bereit dazu bist genauso prachtvoll und wunderschön zu werden um diesem Haus alle Ehre zu machen. Doch ich warne dich, es wird hart werden, besonders in deinem Alter. Die Ausbildung wird sich über Jahre hinstrecken und ich werde alles versuchen dich bis zur Perfektion auszubilden.'' Sakura sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann nickte sie. ''Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen Herrin. Ich verspreche es.''


	2. Das Wiedersehen

Wiedersehen

Es waren nun 8 Jahre vergangen und Sakura hatte fast ihre gesamte Ausbildung beendet. Aus dem kleinen Mädchen war bereits eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Die Jahre waren hart für sie gewesen nicht nur weil es schwierig war Tanz, Gesang, Kalligrafie und das perfeckte Spielen auf mehreren Instrumenten bis zur Perfektion zu erlernen, sondern auch die anderen Maikos, die Geisha-Auszubildenden, machten ihr ihr Leben schwer, da sie wegen ihres Alters oft als kleines Kind angesehen wurde und nicht beachtet wurde. Jedoch gab Sakura die Hoffnung nie auf und schaffte es so zu einer wunderschönen Geisha heranzuwachsen.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Alle Geishas des Hauses waren zu einer Feier eingeladen, die im nahe gelegenen Teehaus stattfinden sollte. Dort wurden die Lehrlinge der Samurai-Schule gekührt, die ihre Ausbildung beendet hatten und somit zu prächtigen Kriegern wurden. Tsunade hatte der Einladung sofort zugestimmt, da sie unbedingt sehen wollte wie Sakura in solchen Situationen reagieren würde. Denn einen Samurai als Geisha mit Schönheit, Tanz und Gesang zu beeindrucken bringt großes Talent mit sich.

Sakura hatte bereits ihren Kimono angelegt und wurde nun von den Gehilfinnen Tsunades geschminkt und vorbereitet. Sie war schon sehr aufgeregt doch zweifelte sie daran dass sie schon bereit für solch einen Abend sei. Jedoch hatte sie keine Wahl sie musste gehen. Als die Gehilfinnen fertig waren Sakura zurescht zu machen stand sie auf und sah sich im großen Spiegel gegenüber an. Dies war nicht mehr die kleine Sakura die vor 8 Jahrer hierher gebracht wurde. Nun war sie eine echte Geisha. Gensauso schön wie diese die sie auf dem Markt gesehen hatte. Die kleine Sakura war verschunden, die Frau die Sakura nun im Spiegel sah war eine richtige Geisha. Ihr gesicht war weiß bemalt und ihre Lippen blutrot. Ihre langen rosa Haare waren elegant hochgesteckt und ihr Kimono war prachtvoller als jeden anderen den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Zum ersten mal spürte Sakura dass sie glücklich war. Glücklich da sie endlich ihr Ziel erreischt hatte.

''Sakura!'' Die Tür schob sich auf und eine junge Frau mit langem blondem Haar bertrat den Raum. Es war Ino. Auch sie war zu einer reifen Frau heran gewachsen, jedoch lief die Ausbildung bei ihr nicht so wie geplant. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis sie die grundlagen der Künste einer Geisha erlernte. Aus diesem Grund ging sie heute nicht mit zur Feier, da Tsunade der Meinung war, Ino sei dafür noch nicht bereit.

''Du musst los'' meinte sie hektisch. ''Jaja Ino ist gut bin ja schon fertig.'' erwiderte Sakura mürrisch.

''Ich weiß ja dass du aufgeregt bist aber deswegen musst du nicht sofort so zickig werden.'' Ino drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. ''Kannst froh sein dass du dahin gehen darfst..'' flüsterte sie und verließ den Raum. Sakura sah ihr nach doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für solche Streitereien. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Hauses, was mit den hohen Schuhen gar nicht so einfach war. Dort angekommen wurde sie schon von Tsunade erwartet die sie daraufhin zur Kutsche führte die vor der Tür stand. Der Weg bis zum Teehaus war nicht weit, deswegen kamen Tsunade und Sakura auch schon nach einigen Minuten dort an. Als sie das Teehaus betraten kam ihnen der Duft von Tee, Zigarren und Sake endgegen. Für Sakura kein atemberaubender Duft, doch Tsunade schien es nichts auszumachen. ''Da sind sie.'' Sakura folgte Tsunades Blick zu einem Tisch an dem 6 Männer saßen. Sie konnte nur drei von ihnen erkennen da die anderen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saßen, jedoch hatte sie keinen diese Männer je gesehen. ''Gehen wir.'' meinte Tsunade und ging auf sie zu. Unsicher folgte Sakura ihr. Vor dem Tisch blieben sie stehen und verbeugten sich nachdem Tsunade sich vorgestellt hatte. ''Dies ist Sakura Haruno. Eine unserer neusten und talentiertesten Geishas.'' Abermals verbeugte sich sich Sakura. ''Konichi wa'' sagte sie schüchtern. Der älteste der Männer sah sie eindringend an und bat sie dann sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Nun sah sich Sakura die Männer genau an und bei einem blieb ihr Blick hängen. Er war in ihrem Alter und hatte dunkeles Haar und schwarze Augen. Sie war sich sofort sicher, dies war der Junge dem sie vor 8 Jahren auf dem Markt begenget war. ''Also Sakura ich stelle dich nun jedem vor.'' meinte Tsunade lächelnd. Sakura nickte, hörte Tsunade aber nicht wirklich zu da sie zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war. Sie betrachtete den Mann ihr gegenüber sehr genau. Sein kalter Gesichsteindruck ließ sie manchmal zweifeln, ob er der Junge war dem sie begegnet war, da sie ihn nicht so in Erinnerung hatte. Damals war er fröhlich und hatte stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen doch dann war sie sich wieder sicher, er muss es sein, denn seit dem Tag hatte sie sehr oft an ihn gedacht und sein Gesicht bis heute nicht vergessen. ''Sakura hörst du mir zu?'' Sie wurde von Tsunade aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. ''J..Ja.'' antwortete sie. ''Und dies hier ist Sasuke Uchiha, der Sohn des Gründers der Samurai-Schule.'' Tsunade wies mit der Hand auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann. Sakura sah ihn an und versuchte nicht rot zu werden als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fand ihn beeindruckend, ob es nun seine Erscheinung war oder die Ruhe die er ausstrahlte, sie bewunderte ihn jetzt schon. Sie senkte sie den Kopf zu einer kleinen Verbeugung. Sasuke tat es ihr gleich. Plötslich ertönte Musik; zwei Geishas hatten sich Instrumenten bedient und spielten nun ihre wunderschönen Melodien. Sakura lauschte ganz genau und war verzaubert. Verzaubert von der Melodie, dem Gesang, der Atmosphäre und dem Blick des Mannes ihr gegenüber..


	3. Tsunades Entscheidung

Tsunades Entscheidung

Den ganzen Abend über war Sakura nervös gewesen; nicht nur wegen ihrer Gesellschaft sondern auch weil sie etwas forführen musste. Sie hatte zwar für diesen Taz Monate lang geübt jedoch hatte sie Angst irgendeinen Fehler vor Publikum zu machen. Und nun war es so weit. Tsunade flüstert ihr zu sie solle sich bereit machen und sich hinter die Bühne begeben die extra heute für jegliche Auftritte aller Art errichtet wurde. Sakura nickte, stand auf und machte sich unsicher auf den Weg. Hinter der Bühne bekam sie Schirme gereicht, die Tsunade mitgebracht hatte. Sie waren rot und mit Blumen in den Farben rosa und weiß verziert. Als das Licht ausging trat Sakura hervor und ging langsamen Schrittes bis zum Ende der Bühne. Als dann die Musik ertönte fing sie an zu tanzen.

Immerzu wurde sie von dem jungen Uchiha beobachtet. Seine rabenschwarzen Augen verfolgten jeden ihrer Bewgungen, die in seinen Augen atemberaubend waren. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so gefühlvoll tanzen sehen. Und als er an den Tag zurück dachte an dem er Sakura zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht glauben dass dieses kleine Mädchen das ausgesehen hatte wie ein Kind aus armen Verhältnissen einmal eine solch schöne Geisha werden würde. Auch wenn er nicht immer sehr positiv über Geishas dachte, beeidruckte ihn Sakura in einer speziellen Art und Weise. Ihr Blick war schüchtern und ihre Art zurückhaltend. Dies hatte er noch nie zuvor bei einer Geisha erlebt, denn diese wurden so ausgebildet dass sie keine Zweifel an sich oder ihr Können haben. Doch Sakura schaffte es nicht diese Zweifel zu verbergen und strahlte somit solch eine Zerbrechlickeit dar, die Sasuke anziehend fand.

Nach Sakuras Tanz den alle bejubelten, stand Tsunade auf, verbeugte sich vor den Samurai und verabschiedete sich freudnlich. Dies überraschte Sakura sehr, da Tsunade nicht die jenige war die so schnell Feste verlies, schon gar nicht wenn es Sake gab. Sakura hatte nicht einmal richtig Zeit sich von jedem zu verabschieden da hatte Tunade sie auch schon am Arm gegriffen und sie zum Ausgang geschleppt. Auch die Samurai sahen sie etwas verwirrt an, fuhren dann aber mit feiern fort. Nur Sasuke sah ihnen mistrauig hinterher. Immerzu hatte Tsunade ihn während des Abends angesehen und nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Es schien ihm so als wüsste sie was er dachte. Als Tsunade und Sakura verschwunden waren wendete er sich jedoch auch wieder dem Fest zu.

Als Tsunade und Sakura wieder im Geisha Haus angekommen waren bat Tsunade sie zu sich. Sakura setzte sich vor sie und sah sie fragend an, wollte etwas sagen doch Tsunade war schneller. ''Ich habe eure Blicke gesehen.'' sagte sie kühl. ''Ich warne dich Sakura, du weißt was ich dir gesagt habe. Eine Geisha ist eine Person, die Kunst ausübt, andere damit unterhällt und von ihrer Kunst lebt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger es ist als Geisha verboten sich einem Mann in irgendeiner Art und Weise hingezogen zu fühlen, geschweige denn sich in ihn zu verlieben.'' Sakura lauschte ihren Worten still und senkte den Kopf. ''Ich habe das Fest vorzeitig abgebrochen, da ich dich so schnell wie möglich von Sasuke Uchiha wegbringen wollte. Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen dass ihr euch nicht wieder sehen werdet und somit schlimmeres verhindern. Ich kenne dich Sakura du bist naiv und lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten, deswegen bin ich mir sicher dass meine Entscheidung richtig ist...ich hätte dich nicht mitnehmen sollen, es war noch zu früh.''

Sakura hob den Kopf vermied jedoch den Augenkontakt mit Tsunade. Natürlich wusste sie dass es einer Geisha nicht gestattet war zu lieben. Und sie wusste auch dass sie sich verlieben würde wenn sie Sasuke Uchiha weiterhin sehen würde, sie hatte solch ein Kribbeln im Bauch gehabt als sie ihn angesehen hatte, welches sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Tsunade hatte zwar Recht, jedoch wollte sie den Uchiha unbedingt wiedersehen und war mit Tsunades Entscheidung überhaupt nicht einverstanden.

''Du kannst jetzt gehen'' unterbrach Tsunade ihre Gedanken. Sakura nickte stand langsam, stand auf und verlies das Zimmer. Tsunade entwich ein Seufzen als sie Sakuras traurigen Blick sah, dann flüsterte sie: ''Glaube mir es ist das Beste für dich...''


End file.
